Confessions
by Grillows-GSR-Love
Summary: Catherine finds out that her daughter is not Eddie's but his.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story and i have had this in my head for ages. this is set during season 11. this may have been done before but i havent seen any. CSI belongs to CBS. **

* * *

**Confessions**

**Chapter 1:**

It was just going to be another day at the lab when she got a call about her daughter having a hearing condition. She couldn't tell Vartann, he would just worry. Nick, no he would know. Sara, defiantly not she would know as well. She did need to be sure before she told anyone anyway because she could be wrong. She went into the DNA lab before anyone knew she had arrived. She had to do it herself because no one could know what she was up to. Although the possibility of getting fired was there, she didn't care she just wanted to know. Finally she had her answer. Lindsey wasn't Eddie's but his. She needed to tell him but she couldn't get hold of him. She walked into the break room and avoided eye contact with Sara, who was suspicious about Catherine's behaviour, and sat next to Vartann. She thought back to that night...

* * *

**reviews would be welcomed as this is my first story. this may be a bit short to some people but there is more chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter is flashback to when Catherine was married to Eddie and they were both young and she was working at the lab. Sex references.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

FLASHBACK

He pulled her through the door, closed it and pushed her against it. They kept kissing and moving towards the bedroom whilst they stripped one another of their clothes. By the time they had reached the bedroom they were both naked. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top. In her mind she knew this was wrong but she liked it, a lot. He took her out as a friend to try and forget about her walking in on Eddie with another woman. In his mind he knew it was wrong but he was enjoying it too. He was her supervisor but he didn't care because they both knew that this night wasn't going to end up in them having a relationship. They were just incredibly drunk and this was just going to be a one night thing that they will never tell anyone and try and forget which will probably never happen. They kept going hard until she collapsed in exhaustion after he gave her the best orgasm she had ever had. She had done the same to him too but he wasn't showing it.

* * *

**there is more to come...**


	3. Chapter 3

**my laptop is now working :) heres chapter 3. sorry its short but im posting chapter 4 today aswell but i want to have a little break.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

She came back to reality when she heard Nick calling her name. She shook her heard to get rid of the memory. She gave out the assignments on the table in front of her. She put Greg and Ray on a DB in Henderson and Nick on a DB found outside the Eclipse. She and Sara stayed to catch up on paperwork. After the boys left Sara heard her name being called to go to reception. She was gone five minutes and when she came back Catherine looked up and saw Sara with a huge smile on her face. Then Catherine saw him walk in...

* * *

**reviews on how its going ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**this one is kinda short aswell.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

She felt the atmosphere go weird so she got up quickly and went to the locker room. She sat down and started to sulk. He walked in and sat next to her, Sara had followed him and was standing at the door, looking at the. Catherine had to tell him but she didn't want to say it in front of Sara. That was his job. She told him to go to her office and he did. He felt very puzzled. He assured Sara that it was nothing. When they were in her office they both sat down on her sofa.

* * *

**i have chapter 5 ready if you want it today otherwise i will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**i am really sorry for the long wait. i have been really busy.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

She started crying knowing that Lindsey was going to have an operation. He hugged her and she let a few tears slide down her cheek. He said everything was going to be all right. Sara walked in because she got impatient waiting for her husband. She was surprised to see them hugging and Catherine crying. Catherine didn't really want to be there when he told her because she knew that Sara might over react. He was thinking the same thing.

When Grissom left Vartann walked in. He saw she had been crying and she told him what was wrong. He slightly understood and they went to the break room to get Catherine coffee and help her calm down.

When Sara and Grissom got home she looked and asked what the hell all that was about. He told her what was wrong and what happened those years ago. Sara felt anger building up inside her and before she let it out on him she walked out, got in her car and headed for the lab.

* * *

**ill get chapter 6 up as soon as possible. reviews on how this is going are welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6

** heres chapter 6 for you guys xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 6:

When Sara arrived at the lab she went to Catherine's office. When she wasn't there she felt agitated. She then heard Catherine's voice coming from the break room. Catherine was talking to Nick and Greg when Sara came in. Sara looked Catherine straight in the eye. Catherine was thinking he must have told her. Nick and Greg had no clue as to what was going on and were looking at the two women. Curiosity got the better of Greg and he asked Sara what was going on. Sara carried on looking at Catherine and she knew Sara was going to say it. Sara replied to Greg by saying that Catherine slept with Grissom and that Lindsey was his and not Eddie's. Catherine stood up to face Sara. Nick and Greg just sat there looking at them with open mouths. Catherine was just about to say something when Sara slapped her.

* * *

**i have begun chapter 7 and i hope to finish and upload it soon x**


End file.
